I'll Find You
by Real IAmUmbreon
Summary: After watching a calming sunset and reflecting on their adventures, Sora suddenly disappears and leaves Riku to search for him. In another world, middle school students Shy and Meg have a field-trip project to worry about when some random kid is found.


**Author Note: OMG! I really have other things I must work on but this idea came to mind and I just had to post it! This totally has barely anything to do with the KH storyline but the storyline is used every once in a while. This mostly involves Sora, Riku, and not only my OCs but even my friends and me! **

**Enjoy!**

I sat right in the middle of my two best friends watching the sunset. Who would of thought that our adventures had split us apart and then reunited us.

To the left of me was the silver-haired boy I'd known all my life. The one who'd been taken by the darkness in his own heart and later conquered it.

To my right was the red-haired girl who I worked so hard to save. She herself had gotten stronger in our quests.

I honestly never thought I'd return to this island ever again, let alone with my best friends. It was almost unreal.

The sun sank in the sky. The sky was turning a rusty orange and the ocean turning gold.

…

Than everything went black.

The sun was almost set. I looked to my left to see Sora staring at me. He quickly looked away.

Sora had been acting strange ever since we returned from the world of darkness. He would always stay close to me or Kairi and he always seemed zoned-out.

The sun was about set when I saw Sora start to fall backwards. I jumped to catch him but as I grabbed his hand it faded into nothingness. Sora didn't even hit the ground before fading completely.

He was gone.

I stood there awestruck and confused at the same time. Kairi was crying by the ground where he disappeared and I was holding tears back myself.

He was gone, and I had to find him.

I woke up to the similar sound of waves crashing onto the beach. I sat up.

I wonder what happened. One minute I was watching the sunset with Riku and Kairi on our favorite palm tree and now I'm sitting on the beach alone.

"Riku? Kairi? Where are you?" I called while looking around.

Something was different…

I looked around. I tried to figure out where I was.

Then it finally hit me…

I wasn't on Destiny Islands.

"Hurry up Shyanne!" cried Meghan from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I replied while fixing my school uniform.

I ran downstairs to meet a very stressed Meghan at the bottom.

"We need to start working on our projects!" Meghan reminded me.

"Relax! We just need to get some seashells and preform some experiments on them." I replied confidently.

"We only have a week here. Then the school will take us and the 50 other kids that are on the same field trip! Its more than just preforming experiments! We have to write a paper and—"

"Wait! We have to write a paper! That's gonna take like a whole day!"

"Exactly! We need to start TODAY! No lolly-gagging!"Meghan put sternly.

"Who says I was gagging Lolly?" I said quiet serious.

"It's a figure of speech Shyanne. I don't expect you to actually gag our classmate Lolly…"

"NOW YOU'RE SLOWING US DOWN! Come ON! Lets go get some seashells already!" I said rushing her out the door.

"Where are you Sora!" I screamed. I was feeling very bothered by the fact Sora had just disappeared. I was feeling even more bothered by the fact that I couldn't save him.

"SORA?" I screamed tears rolling down my face. I wiped them from my face. I'm a 17 year old boy. Why am I crying?

I knew the answer to that and I have held it in ever since I learned that Namine had put Sora to sleep. I knew right when I saw him sleeping in the capsule…

I love Sora.

**AN: WOOT! 1****st**** chapter is DONE! I'm sooooooooooo happy! I'd say that you could listen to a song while reading this chapter! .com/watch?v=IW5tItT5v-w&feature=related here's a link to an extended version of Treasured Memories in Kingdom Hearts. It adds a nice mood to the chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! I love to hear about how I can improve!**


End file.
